


A Slip of the Tongue

by NEStar



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boat racing, Courtship, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Gossip, I Love You, Kissing, Married Sex, Married af, Mutual Pining, Sidney/Stringer friendship FTW!, That Gold Dress, These Idiots, Tom Parker is the worst, Tom Parker sleeps in a bathing machine, Tree Sex, carriage ride of info dumping, hot and heavy, it is our wedding night, so in love, so much married sex, solving problems is Sidney Parker's love language, the rowing team we deserved, thinking they're all alone in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: Sidney thought he was confiding about the "encounter" at the cove to just his friends. But when other people overhear, the truth can change to the point where it's no longer recognizable.And then there's Miss Heywood's reputation to consider.Rating for chapter 7 and beyond.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 374
Kudos: 737





	1. The Gossip

It starts with a fifth bottle of brandy.

Babington could tell that there was something eating away at his friend, but Parker was always so damned good at controlling his emotions the only option left was to get him absolutely sloshed.

“Come now, something has gotten you into a snit and I demand to know what!”

Parker just growls at him.

“Oh, ho! Or maybe I should ask who?”

“Well it's not hard to guess,” Crowe surprisingly joins the game. “It's either the ward or the Heywood chit who is always putting him down.”

“She's not a chit, she's a lady.”

It looks like Crowe might be onto something.

“Is this still about her remarks at lunch?” Babington asks.

“I don't see what the fuss is about,” Crowe chimes in. “She was perfectly pleasant when she was talking to me.”

Parker groans and lets his head fall onto the table.

“Ah! So it is Miss Heywood!” Babington crows. “You should try my approach, let her really see how you feel.”

“She's seen quite enough,” comes the reply, only slightly muffled by the table cloth. “She's seen everything and ran away in horror.”

Crowe snorts, “Are you turning poet now There is nothing you've said that a bit of charm can't erase. A bit of flattery, a few complements, you'll have her practically begging –“

“Damn it, Crowe,” Parker sits up to berate him, “I went for a swim.”

It takes a moment for Babington to truly catch the meaning of what Parker said – Crowe had kept prattling on about his sure fire ways to woo women – so he may be a bit louder than he should when he blurts out, “Sidney Parker, are you saying that Miss Heywood saw you without a stitch on?”

“And instantly ran away.”

Crowe sobers, “God lord, there's no coming back from that. If you've already removed your clothes and she refuse you... Well, it's just you and your Thomas alone.” He punctuates this statement with a quick, vulgar jerking motion.

The table cloth can't fully muffle the sad groan that Parker lets out.

“More brandy for my friend,” Babington calls out.

~*~*~*~*~*~

It continues when Mr. Tom Parker leaves for parts unknown.

It's coming up on the second week without pay packets being sent out. So when Foreman Stringer returns to the works with the news it's not surprising there are mutterings of “debtor” and “spendthrift” that spring up. He allows it as a way for the fellows to get their anger out. But then he hears something different...

“Is it really any wonder, the whole family is like that. One brother can't pay his debts and the other is a rake. I heard him the other day in the pub, boasting to his fancy mates about meeting some girl at the cove for a swim.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

It's not helped when they are seen yelling at each other in the street.

“You were there, any clue what the dust up was over?”

Stringer tries to put paid to the talk. Tells anyone who'll listen that Miss Heywood isn't like that and that Mr. Sidney Parker seems more honorable then to bother with any local girls.

“More honorable than a brother who won't pay those he owes, anyway.” is the best he can get in way of stopping the talk.

~*~*~*~*~*~

But then the letters start and there is nothing that can contain the talk.

“He's tossed her over.”

“Probably mad that she's been smiling at our Foreman here.”

“Woodcock at the pub says the letters that come back are from a rough part of the City. I bet she isn't even as much of a lady as she claims.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

The final spark to the powder keg is the cricket match.

It's been nearly a month without pay, Old Stringer badly hurt and all but ignored after, but then Tom Parker has the audacity to whine about a call.

“You were out.”

“I really don't think I am.”

“His leg stopped the ball, he's got to be out!”

Then the Reverend give his verdict of "out!” and for the first time in a month the workers have gotten something from Tom Parker.

“Now come along, fair is fair...”

If Mr. Parker had given the point then the matter would have dropped but “fair is fair”? That's asking too much from long strained tempers.

“I might have known you'd try to cheat. Your sort always do. No thought for anyone but yourself.”

“Don't you dare talk to my brother like that!” Sidney Parker thrust his bat out in defense of his brother.

“Why shouldn't he?” It's the surprisingly calm voice of James Stringer that cuts through the tension. “We haven't been paid a penny in weeks.”

The wind carries his words right to the eager ears of the spectators and a grasp goes up from the crowd. The Reverend tries to control the situation by walking back his call but it is too late. Tom Parker throws down his bat and walks off.

There is no one willing to step up and fill in the empty spot on the team, so the Reverend's reversal is for naught and the Workers are declared winners by means of forfeit.

Sidney is trying to smooth tempers, shaking hands and giving out well wishes but then he comes upon Robinson.

“About the call... I don't think my brother meant to cheat.”

Robinson just sneers, “It's not like you're any better.”

Stringer tries to stop the confrontation he can see coming, “Enough! I've you told time and again there's no truth to that.”

Robinson just shrugs him off, “You mean you wish there wasn't. Why don't you ask him?” he leans over to Sidney, “How many times you and that Heywood girl been down to the cove, eh?”

Sidney Parker goes completely still.

“It's all the town talks about. She might act like a lady but she ain't really no better then them girls that hang around at the Green Hound.”

There is a burst of movement and Sidney lays Robinson out cold with one punch.

Stringer backs himself right into Mr. Parker, holding off the other workers who have jumped back at this action. “Stay back the lot of you, or you won't have jobs at all.” He quickly turns back to face Sidney Parker, who has regained a face full of rage. “And you and I should have a brief exchange of information.”


	2. Charlotte

Charlotte walked happily back towards Sanditon after her morning outing in the bathing machine.

As she moved from the beach proper onto the cliff she crossed paths with Mr. Stringer

“Miss Heywood! What luck, I’ve been hoping to talk with you.”

“Mr. Stringer, what can I do for you today?” she asked.

Mr. Stringer looked quickly around before answering, “Do you have some time, miss? There’s a matter that’s been brewin’ - and I’ve tried to stop it - but I think you need to know.”

There was a strange tone to his voice, like he was the bearer of bad news. “What is it?”

“Well, miss…” he took a deep breath, “There’s been some talk.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Charlotte thought she had calmed herself enough on the walk back that her emotions would be schooled, that she wouldn’t give anything away to Mary. Then she heard Sidney Parker's voice coming from the drawing room.

She could have turned away and gone up to her room, or out to the garden, or anywhere else, but she walked directly into the drawing room, her boots clicking as she walked.

The two men stood when she entered and Tom was saying something but his words were nothing more than a droning sound in her ears. Then he left and she was alone with Sidney Parker.

He let out a put upon sigh and that was the tipping point.

“I had thought that you were merely selfish, arrogance taken to the extreme. But I now find that you are truly despicable.”

“What are you –”

"No! You do NOT get to speak in this matter. It is bad enough that you’ve made Georgiana miserable but now you’ve ruined my life too! How am I supposed to recover from this?”

At that moment Mary’s voice rang out from the hall, “Sidney! You’re back!”

Charlotte turned on her heel and marched off.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Why shouldn't he? We haven't been paid a penny in weeks.”

A gasp goes through the crowd and Charlotte's mind races, thinking back on all the papers she's sorted. Work orders and supply lists totaling hundreds of pounds.

Tom walks away from the match and there is a bit of an awkward moment when the players work out that the Gentleman's team must forfeit.

The wind has shifted so the crowd can't hear what is being said as the teams shake hands but something _is _said, because suddenly Sidney Parker swings and one of the workers is laid flat.

A cry goes up but then Mr. Stringer is leading Sidney Parker away and Charlotte feels like she might be sick.

"Charlotte!" Georgiana puts an arm around her. "You've gone white."

Mrs. Griffiths turns to look at them, "Oh you poor girl. And for all this to happen while you are a guest."

A thought crosses her mind, "Is there any way… Would it be possible for me to stay at your school tonight?"

Mrs. Griffiths clucks in sympathy, "Of course, dear. In fact, Miss Lambe, why don't you walk her back now."

The two girls set off and once they've left the crowd behind Georgiana turns to her, "What else is going on, because I know Mr. Parker owing some money has not put you into this state."

Charlotte takes a deep breath before confiding, "I know why he punched that man."

"Sidney? This is about him?"

"I was walking back from the beach this morning and ran across Mr. Stringer. He was rather reluctant but felt that I should know…"

Georgiana pokes her side, "Know what?"

Charlotte can feel a tear slip down her cheek as she starts to tell Georgiana of the gossip Mr. Stringer passed on to her.


	3. Sidney

He lets Stringer lead him away from the hornet's nest that was the cricket match. Words swirling in his head: _"We haven't been paid in weeks.” “I had thought that you were merely selfish. But I now find that you are truly despicable.” “How many times you and that Heywood girl been down to the cove?”_

Finally Stringer stops and sits down on a boulder facing the sea. Sidney follows suit.

"It started a few weeks ago, after the first missed pay packet." Stringer starts speaking without turning to face him. "Most of the muttering was about Mr. Tom but someone said…"

"Tell me."

"Said that they heard you in the pub, bragging about being at the cove with some girl."

Three weeks ago was about the time of Lady Denham's lunch - and the day he had encountered Charlotte at the cove. He remembered Babington teasing him about it after, but no matter how drunk he had been he never would have _bragged_.

"I…"

"I tried to cut off that talk. Said that you seemed more honorable than that but as the weeks went on, and Miss Haywood started sending out those odd letters…" Stringer shrugged, "T'weren't much I could say. Them with the loudest mouths had decided they knew the truth and wouldn't be stopped."

"Letters?" Sidney asked.

"Yes, sir. Sent off to London. She'd arrive right as the coach was making to leave and hand them over directly."

Sidney puzzled this for a moment, before asking, "What's the worst of it?

"Sir?"

"You said that the boasting at the pub was the start, how bad does it get?"

Stringer had the decency to look ashamed as he answered, "Either you threw her over, she isn't a country lady at all but a light o' love from London, or…" he took a deep breath, "In the family way."

Sidney felt a rage so all consuming that it passed hot and turned to freezing. No wonder she had yelled at him this morning.

"And my brother?" he asked, "What is it exactly that he is short on?"

"Three weeks of pay, it'll be four come Saturday. Promises of more men and better equipment, given over and over -"

"And your father?" Sidney asked. "Has Tom promised him anything in way of missed wages or recompense?"

"No, sir," Stringer whispered. "Hasn't even been to see him."

Sidney wanted to punch something, or be sick. How could Tom have been so careless? Opening not only himself up to ridicule but Miss Haywood as well?

"Thank you for your help in this matter, Mr. Stringer. I think it's time I headed back to Trafalger House."

"If I may, sir," Stringer stopped him. "Before you go I think you should hit me."

"I beg your pardon?" Sidney was astonished.

"A few good blows to the belly. Take the edge off your anger. Elsewise, going by the look of your face, you might just kill your brother when you see him."

"Would that really be so bad?" Sidney asked.

"Dead men don't pay wages."

It was the perfect witticism to defuse the day and Sidney laughed out loud.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The walk back to Trafalgar House gave enough time for Sidney to come to two realizations: one, he was going to have to force Tom to show him the accounts and see if there was any way to salvage the building; two, he was going to have to marry Charlotte Heywood.

Surprisingly, it was the first thought that gave him the most consternation. He had been trying to remove himself from the building project and now he would be taking on more - and forcing his older brother to humble himself in the process.

Marrying Miss Heywood… Well, they didn't have the most pleasant history but there were moments of promise and all marriages require some degree of work.

So with plan in hand he stepped through the door of Trafalgar House - and into utter chaos.

Mary was standing at the end of the hall giving directions to a maid, Mrs. Griffith was seated on a chair, softly weeping, and Miss Heywood…

"Good God, what happened?"

Mrs. Griffiths jumped up, "Oh, Mr. Parker, sir, it is all my fault. She, that is, Miss Heywood," and her hand fluttered to indicate the prone form lying on a sofa. "She was so overcome by the events at the cricket, I said that she might spend the evening at the school and then I suggested -" she stopped to let out two large sobs. "Oh, sir! I suggested that Miss Lambe see her back immediately!" She began to cry in earnest.

Sidney turned to at Mary, who had finished with the maid and had walked over to him. "From what she said before she fainted, a carriage pulled up and two men got out. Charlotte fought them but was no match." Gently, Mary put a hand on his arm, "They took Miss Lambe."

Sidney fell into a chair. First Tom, then Miss Heywood, and now Georgiana…

Looking around he noticed that his brother was missing, "Where is Tom?"

Mary put a fist to her mouth as a set of tears fell from her eyes. "Gone, left for London."

Taking a deep breath, Sidney shoved his panic and worry aside and took stock of the situation.

"Mrs. Griffiths, do not blame yourself unduly. You only thought to remove a young lady from an unhappy situation - an instinct that is to your credit. But perhaps it would be best if you returned to the school now."

The lady stood and nodded before heading to the door.

As she left a maid entered with a tray full of bandages, ointment, and a bowl of water.

Leaving her to work in peace, Sidney moved over to the table where Mary was sitting.

"Can you tell me what happened with Tom?"

"He left. Didn't even change, just said he would make things right and called for a horse."

Sidney sighed.

Miss Heywood groaned.

Springing up at once he and Mary rushed over. Miss Heywood was slowly sitting up, a hand holding her side and another pressed to her head.

"Charlotte, my dear, we were so worried."

She looked up at Mary and smiled slightly, then her gaze found him. "Mr. Parker, they took Georgi -"

"I know. Mary told me."

"No, but they said a name. Said Beacroft didn't want her hurt."

Beacroft. The man owned several gaming establishments in London. If he took Georgiana then it could only mean that…

"Molyneux," the name came out of his mouth like a curse and he could see Miss Heywood flinch.

"Is this Beacroft a friend of his?" she asked.

Sidney closed his eyes and sighed. This was the information that might go towards redeeming him from Miss Heywood's accusations of prejudice but he still felt reluctant to give it.

"Otis Molyneux is an inveterate gambler, who owes several thousand pounds. Mr. Beacroft is well known as a man who collect on his debts by any means he can."

"Georgiana!" Miss Heywood managed to spring to get feet at this news. "You must go after her!"

Sidney reached out and took one of her hands, "Indeed I must. But I had no clues to go on, so thank you."

She smiled softly, then sat back down.

"However, there is an other matter we must discuss first." he glanced at Mary, then back at Miss Heywood. "Regarding your anger towards me earlier."

It was as if she deflated, "Mr. Stringer told you?"

"Probably more then he told you."

She nodded her head, "I thought he was holding back. There were several times he cut off in mid sentence."

"What is all this?" Mary asked.

"I hate to burden you further, Mary. But it seems that the delay in payments opened not only Tom up to criticism but the whole family, along with Miss Heywood."

"I don't see how some mutterings of discontented workers are as bad as you two are making it out." Mary replied.

Sidney glanced over at Miss Heywood. She was frowning, but he couldn't tell if it was from pain or the easy way Mary was responding.

"If my short time as Miss Lambe's guardian has taught me anything it's that a young lady's reputation is a fragile thing. Therefore, Miss Heywood, I must apologize for my actions - however unintentional - that lead to this current situation." He took a deep breath and lowered himself onto a knee, "I would also ask, in all humility, if you would consent to marry me."


	4. The Trip to London

Charlotte winced as the carriage hit a rather large bump. Thankfully her injuries were minor, nothing but some bruises and a split lip, but she was stiff. She should have taken a long soak in a hot bath but instead she was on her way to London to save her friend, and also to marry Sidney Parker.

Although, if she was truthful, she wasn't fully convinced that a step so far as marriage was needed. Even if the gossip was bad in Sanditon no one back in Willingden had heard it – or ever would.

Sighing, she shifted in her seat trying to find a more comfortable position.

"I am sorry I couldn't give you more time." From across the carriage, Mr. Parker was watching her.

"Georgiana is more important," she answered.

"Still… It's a good thing that Tom left when he did. That way I can drop you at the house and you can properly rest while I go see Mr. Beacroft."

"Are you sure we have the time?" she asked. "I feel so badly about the delay as it is."

"We're only two hours behind them. I don't know what Molyneux is planning but I doubt he can carry it out in that amount of time. Even if-" he cut himself off.

Charlotte was too curious, "Even if?" she prompted.

Sidney let his head drop back and took several deep breaths before looking at her again, "Even if he's already gotten a license. They can't marry until the morning.”

"But…" Charlotte could feel her head aching as she thought, "She needs your permission."

"A man like Beacroft has means of circumventing things. What is a bribe of a hundred or so if he's standing to gain several thousand."

Charlotte fell into silence. Thoughts of Georgiana and what she must be feeling now, of Otis and how charming he had seemed but underneath must have been so desperate. What if she hasn't insisted on joining their picnic? Would he have taken liberties and forced Mr. Parker to consent to a wedding? Or simply have take Georgiana that day? Convinced her to join him in the stagecoach, maybe already had an extra ticket purchased? His plan only interrupted by the sudden appearance of Mr. Parker.

And today… Charlotte's heart froze for a moment. This harsh kidnapping only possible because she had been passing their letters, because she herself had suggested the meeting!

Her hand flew to her mouth as a sharp groan caught in her throat. She willed herself to not be sick.

“Miss Heywood?”

Mr. Parker’s concern just made her feel worse.

“Nothing, it’s just…” Dear Lord, she was going to have to tell him what she had done. “It’s all my fault.”

An inelegant snort was Mr. Parker’s first answer, “Because you happened to leave the cricket game early? Who knows how long Molyneux has been planning this? She would have been taken at some point. Better to have been with you so we at least had a clue to go on.”

Oh, he had only made it worse. “No, not at any point.” She hung her head down, unable to look at him while she admitted, “It happened at that time because I was passing letter for them. Because they had planned to meet while the cricket match was happening.”

“You did _what_?”

The anger in his tone caused hers to rise back up, “If only you had said that you were afraid for her safety. I would not have thought twice of — “

“I could _not_ have been _any_ clearer about my feelings for Mr. Molyneux.”

“You spoke only in the vaguest of terms. You gave no reason for your antipathy. No explanation!”

“Oh, so you supplied your own? You baselessly accused me of prejudice.”

“It was hardly baseless given how you made your fortune.”

“For god’s sake!” He pulled back for a moment, letting out a long breath before continuing, “I despise slavery. I renounced the sugar trade for that very reason. The mans race played no part in it.”

“I could think of no other reason of your enmity.”

“Are you really _that_ naive?”

The question stung.

“But at least that answers one question.”

Charlotte was confused, “What question?”

“About who in London you were sending letters to,” he answered.

She was shocked, “You knew about them?”

“Apparently the whole town knew about them,” he said, “Or at least the same group of people who were spreading the rest of the gossip.”

Shame flooded through her. From what Mr. Stringer said she thought the blame for the gossip was squarely on Mr. Parker's shoulders but now it seemed as if her actions had played a part in fanning the fire.

Charlotte sat, just letting the rocking of the carriage lull her into sleep, when a flash of an idea brought her back to full alertness. “I have Otis' address.”

“What good is that?” Mr. Parker mumbled.

“You said that they couldn't act until morning, but they must be somewhere until then.” She pulled out her retacule, “I have a letter with Otis' address.”

On the bench across from her Mr. Parker roused himself, “I doubt it's his place of residence. More like a place just for mail. Besides, Beacroft would want Georgiana somewhere he can control her, somewhere like...”

“Like?”

Mr. Parker gave her a hard look, “There are other establishments that Mr. Beacroft owns besides the gambling dens. But they are not places for a lady.”

Charlotte humphed.

Mr. Parker reached out and caught her hand, “You have done more then enough today, first fighting to protect Georgiana, then this trip while still injured, and finally, giving me the solution of where she might be.” He squeezed her hand before releasing it, “We have another hour or so before we'll be in London. Try to rest. I have no doubt that we will have Georgiana back before daybreak.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Tom sat in the study for some time trying to craft the perfect letter that would explain to Mary his actions, absolve him of her blame, when a noise from downstairs drew his attention.

Coming into the entry he was surprised to find Sidney and Charlotte, “Well, what on Earth is the meaning of this?” he asked with a happy smile.

The look Sidney returned was anything but happy. “Much has transpired since you had your fit of temper at the cricket.”

Tom drew back in shock. What could possibly cause his brother to speak in such a rude manner?

“A bath for Miss Heywood,” Sidney ordered to a maid, “Hot.” Turning back to Tom he said, “And I'm going to need some pistols.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

As much as she had protested being left behind, the moment Charlotte eased herself into the bath she felt as if she was beginning to melt. The stiffness and soreness from both the fighting and the long carriage ride drained away and the maid practically carried her out of the tub and into the bed. She was so boneless that her eyes closed the moment her head touched the pillow.

It seemed like she had been asleep for only moments when there was a loud and incessant knocking on her door. She opened it to see Sidney Parker leaning on the door frame, clad only in a shirt and sporting a large cut over one eye.

“She is home.”


	5. A Busy Morning

Sidney let out a curse upon opening his eyes. The light coming through the window was at much too high an angle, the morning was almost over. He had wanted to be up and to the registry office early.

Although… He stretched out and gave a loud yawn. It had been a rather rough time since he last had the chance to sleep.

So, a wash, something to eat, and then the registry office.

Coming into the dining room, Sidney was pleased to find Georgiana and Miss Heywood at the table.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked while filling a plate from the dishes on the sideboard.

A beat of silence, then Miss Heywood answered softly, "I did."

Sidney sat down beside her and she leaned in to say, “But I don't believe Georgiana fared as well.”

On the other side of the table Georgiana was listlessly crumbling a slice of toast.

Sidney sighed and took a large sip of his coffee. He was just taking his first bite of ham when Georgiana spoke up.

"What will happen to Otis now? The debtors prison? Worse?”

He swallowed quickly, rushing to reassure her, “He is no longer your concern.”

“Whatever he has done, I can’t just cauterize my heart. I’m not you.” Georgiana rose from the table and ran out of the room.

“Was that really necessary?”

Miss Heywood was glaring at him.

“I simply wanted her to know that the ordeal is over.”

“She wasn't asking about 'the ordeal', she was asking about Otis.”

“Miss Heywood, who do you think is responsible for all that has happened?” he asked tersely. “She was moments away from being sold – sold – to some vile, pathetic excuse of a man because _Otis_ had run up massive debts and used her name to run up even more. He held her name out as a promissory note!”

She let out a soft gasp, “But –“

“I tried to keep the harshness of the world from her, tried to be the one who drew her disapprobation, but the world often has a way of interfering in our plans.” His head way throbbing at this point, “If you hadn't continued to keep them in contact after I had expressly forbidden it, she never would have known how little Otis Molyneux truly cared for her.”

""All I ever cared about was Georgiana’s happiness,” she exclaimed.

“What do you think I care about?” he snapped back.

“That,” she let out a snort, “is anyone’s guess.”

“I’ve done the best I can by Georgiana.”

“No. At every turn you’ve abdicated responsibility. If you truly cared for her welfare you would have watched over her yourself.”

“It’s a role I neither sought nor asked for.”

“Of course not. Because you are determined to remain an outlier. God forbid you give something of yourself.”

How dare she? “Please do not presume to know my mind.”

“How can anyone know your mind. You take pains to be unknowable.” she paused, “All I know is that you can not bear the idea of two people being in love.”

“And what do you know of love,” he scoffed, “Apart from what you’ve read?”

“I would sooner be naive then insensible of feeling.”

It was as if she had slapped him. “Is that really what you think of me?” he asked quietly. “I’m sorry you think that. How much easier my life would have been if I were.”

She opened her mouth, but it was as if she were suddenly frozen. She turned back to her meal and Sidney blessedly did the same.

~*~*~*~*~*~

His plans for the day were put on hold when he saw Tom coming out of the study.

“Sidney! Perfect timing! I am just one my way to speak with a few potential investors, drum up some interest in the Regatta. I don't mind waiting a few minutes so you can join me.”

“I'm sorry, Tom, but I have my own matters that I must attend to.”

“Oh, please!” Tom said with a scoff, “You've gotten Miss Lambe back all safe and sound, whatever else could be more important than Sanditon?”

Sidney felt the rage building back up but suddenly Mr. Stringer's voice was playing in his head, _“Dead men don't pay wages.”_

He took a deep breath and tried to calmly explain, “Tom, your failure to pay the workers has done far, far more damage than you know.”

“Sidney, please. It's only a temporary –“

He put a hand up to his brothers chest to cut off the flow of words. “They started rumors, Tom. Nasty, vile, rumors about the only people they could latch onto. Did you not wonder why Miss Heywood came with me?” he asked.

“Well, to aid in the matter of Miss Lambe.”

“No, Tom.” He took a step forward so he could look his brother square in the eyes, “She's here because after the things they've said, my marrying her is the only way to salvage her reputation. Unless you're ready to write to her father and explain in detail how his daughter came to be thought of as an imported whore who is carrying my bastard.”

Tom blanched, but began stuttering out, “C- come, come now Sidney. You're exaggerating. Even if there was talk it can't be as bad as all that. Come with me to meet these investors and you'll see that –“

Sidney turned on his heel and walked away.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The delay grew when he heard Georgiana crying.

The door to her room had been left ajar and he could see her laying on her bed. His first instinct was to turn away, to give her privacy in what he knew to be a hard moment. Then he thought of Miss Heywood's word to him at breakfast. Letting out a large sigh he walked into Georgiana's room and knelt next to her bed.

“I am so sorry I failed to protect you. I thought by taking the blame for your separation you might be able to heal from it far faster than I did.”

Georgiana turned her head to look at him.

“At this moment your world feels undone, I know that.” He reached out and placed a hand on her back, “And though you may hate me for saying this, you must try to put him from you mind or you'll go mad.”

“Put him from my mind? How could I possibly...” She turned back to the pillow.

“I was in pain for over a year. Wallowing in recrimination before Tom pulled me out of my pit and shoved me into a ship. Take your time now, mourn the hopes and dreams that you held so tight, but then we will find something that will engage your mind. Whatever might interest you, I will listen to any suggestion.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Charlotte felt her head throbbing. This morning had been just as bumpy as the carriage ride from Sanditon. First the reunion with Georgiana, she had told her about Mr. Parker's offer and they had both agreed it was probably hasty and Georgiana even suggested it was more for saving the town's reputation then her own. Then the fight at breakfast with Mr. Parker, that man could draw out her anger like no other person she had ever met. But then, when she had calmed her temper and went to find him to apologize, she had heard him speaking to his brother...

“_Unless you're ready to write to her father and explain in detail how his daughter came to be thought of as an imported whore who is carrying my bastard.”_

It was so much worse than Mr. Stringer had told her. Any hope she had of returning to Willingden and waiting for angry memories to forget dissolved in an instant. There really was nothing else to do but wed. She had made her way down to the housekeepers office, hoping that there might be some herbs set by that could be brewed up to calm her and settle her nerves. Yet on her way back to her room she overheard Mr. Parker once again, this time telling Georgiana that he knew how it felt when your world was undone.

Who could have injured him so badly?

She needed to turn away, to go lay down and nap, to just move before she had to speak with –

“Miss Heywood, still popping up everywhere?”

She could hear that there was no heat in his voice, that this was a poor attempt at a joke. That more than anything else that had happened in the last day was what broke her.

“I'm so confused,” she said as she felt a large tear slip down her check.

“Miss Heywood? Are you –“

“Can we sit?” she asked.

He held his arm out, letting her lead the way to a small sitting room. Once they were seated he asked, “What are you confused about?”

Too tired to even try for subtlety, she answered simply, “You, Mr. Parker. The more I know of you the more contradictory you become and my thoughts race.”

There was a long pause while he sat back into his chair and thought, his fingers running distractedly over his chin and lips and Charlotte had to look away due to the odd feeling that action caused in her.

“Very well, ask what you will.”

“You're sure?”

“Not really,” he said with a small tight smile, “But honesty is important in any relationship and since we are about to...” he tailed off.

Charlotte blushed, “Yes, well. About that, are you sure, that is...” She took a deep breath, “I heard a bit of what you said to Georgiana and...”

“Cutting to the quick of it? Eh, Miss Heywood?”

“Oh no!” she stood up, trying to wave off her ramblings, “Please, Mr. Parker, I didn't –“

He stood too, and caught her hands, “I think we might start with you calling me Sidney.”

Her body froze, what did that mean? “Sidney?”

“And, perhaps I can call you Charlotte?”

“Oh, yes. Of course!”

He smiled that tight smile, more a quirk of his checks then a true smile, and moved to sit beside her on the sofa.

“I say the quick of it because it goes back to the start of everything, who I am today and...” he let go of her hand and Charlotte felt oddly bereft.

“I was 17 and thought I had found the woman who...” He took a deep breath, “She ended our engagement so she could marry someone older and richer.”

Charlotte gasped, “Oh, Mr. Park –“ a quick look cut her off. “Sidney.”

“Anyway, I was adrift and foolish and let myself take the first opportunity that came my way. I thought I could make a quick fortune and somehow it would make the pain go away. Instead I found myself in Antigua watching... Well, it is the closest thing to hell I can ever imagine. That is when I sold out of the sugar trade and fell into business with Roger Lambe.” He looked up at her, as if he were gauging her reaction. “I spent nearly seven years abroad, in the Caribbean and elsewhere, before I felt up to the task of returning. That was when Roger asked me to undertake my hardest task yet, bring his daughter with me so she could take her rightful place in the world.” He closed his eyes and leaned back.

Charlotte was so caught up in just looking at him and marveling in this wonderful show of trust that she nearly jumped when his eyes popped open and he asked, “Is there anything else?”

“No. That was...” She took his hand and just held it for a moment, “Thank you.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Charlotte was just on her way down to dinner when the front door opened and Sidney walked in.

"Perfect timing, Mr. P – Sidney. We are just about to eat. Or did you dine already?"

Sidney looked at her for a moment before shaking his head as if to collect himself. "No," he answered, "I haven't eaten since this morning."

"Such a long day." she replied. "What did you do while out, if you don't mind my asking."

"Mostly waiting but…" he drew a packet of paper from inside his jacket and passed it to her.

She opened it gently, taking special care of the large seal that hung from the bottom. Fully unfolded she could see a form, mostly printed but with a section of handwriting in the middle.

**Charles, by Divine Providence, Archbishop of CANTERBURY, Primate of all ENGLAND and Metropolitan, by the Authority of Parliament lawfully authorized for the Purposes within written: To our well-beloved in CHRIST,**

_Sidney Parker of the Parish of Saint George in the County of London, Bachelor and Charlotte Heywood of the Parish of Willingden in the County of Surrey, Single_

**GRACE and HEALTH. WHEREAS it is alledged that ye have resolved to proceed to the Solemnization of true and lawful Matrimony and that you greatly desire to cause and obtain that the same may be solemnized in the Face of the Church**

The form went on but Charlotte stopped reading. "Is this…"

"A license," Sidney supplied. "Good for three months."

She very carefully folded it and handed back to him. "When?"

"Whenever you wish," he answered. "I didn't know if you'd want your family to attend or…"

"My father doesn't travel. It's a principal with him."

"Still," there was that quick tight smile again, "whenever you wish."

She surprised herself by saying, "I'm free tomorrow."

"So soon?" It seemed she had surprised Sidney too.

"It must be done, so better to do it quickly."

"Very well, tomorrow it is."

They were both rather quiet at dinner and later Charlotte had no memory of what had been served.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And if you want to see the license I borrowed the text from - https://janeaustenslondon.com/2014/05/07/banns-or-licence-ways-to-marry-in-georgian-england/


	6. A Slip of the Tongue

They had not discussed a particular time to leave. So it was just after sunrise that Sidney could stand it no longer and left his room to go stare at the wallpaper in the drawing room instead.

But Miss Heywood, Charlotte, was already there.

“We never set a time,” she said.

He couldn't help but let out a chuckle, “Very well, when shall we to church, _ Miss Heywood _?”

“You might shave first,” she said smartly, “And you'll have time, since I will be pinning my hair up and always make a muddle of it at least twice before any semblance of order can be obtained.”

“You could ring for a maid to do it.”

“Oh, I'd forgotten,” she looked down bashfully. “We don't have a lady's maid back home. Mother wears a cap and Allison and I will help each other.”

“You could wear it down if it pleases you.” he said, then added in a sudden burst of honesty, “It flatters you either way.”

Charlotte's smile was like a second sunrise, warming the room in its intensity and drawing an answering smile to his own face.

“Go shave, _ Mr. Parker _.” she said as she rose from the chair and walked over the door, “And I will call for a maid.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was done.

They had met back up an hour after that teasing conversation in the drawing room. He was freshly shaved and Charlotte looking lovely in a white dress with blue flowers on it.

“Is that the dress...” he started to ask. “I mean, you wore it to the ball, did you not?”

She blushed as if she knew what he had wanted to ask (that you wore when we danced) and simply said, “Yes.”

He was grateful that she couldn't know how often that dress – and more specifically, her breasts in that dress – had made an appearance in his mind at the most inopportune times. Thankfully she was wearing a spencer over it. It wouldn't do to be caught staring at church.

Sidney offered her his arm and they walked out the door and into the waiting carriage. The ride was not long and soon they were at the church. The vows took all of a quarter of an hour and then they were back in the carriage – as husband and wife.

Sidney took the chance to study her, his wife. There was a look of... he wasn't sure, she kept furrowing her eyebrows, then blushing and shaking her head softly.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked.

“It's nothing,” she said and blushed even more.

“Charlotte?”

“You will tease me.”

“When have I _ ever _ teased you,” he asked in the most solemn tone he could muster.

She gave him a sly look before answering, “Well, I may be naive and reading too much of love out of books...”

He took the mocking in stride, “But?”

“I just thought that a kiss would be more... Well, more.” she trailed off, her face now a bright red.

Dear god, had that been her first kiss?

“Charlotte, you've never...” he couldn't bring himself to say the words.

“Oh there were games when I was younger, at the harvest parties and the like,” she said, “But those were always quick little pecks, no different than how I would kiss my brothers and sisters.”

God! Sweet Charlotte, holding out for love but saddled with him – who had failed her in his very first act as her husband.

“I...” he started, then felt himself blush. He reached out and grabbed her hand, needing the anchor point to make it through this. “A church is hardly the place for a proper kiss.” he finally managed to say.

Charlotte smiled, “I suppose you're right. The minister might have had something to say. He did look rather sour.”

He chuckled, but then a thought over took his brain. Slowly he shifted off of the seat and onto one knee. Charlotte's breathing shifted as he meet her eyes and he could feel it fanning out over his cheek.

“Charlotte?” he asked, letting her name be the question.

She hesitated for a second, an eternity, before slipping her tongue out to wet her lips, “Yes.”

He moved carefully to close the gap between them, the rocking of the carriage a drawback to this particular angle, but then...

Her lips were soft, so beautifully soft. Then her hand landed on his chest and the tone of the kiss changed. Shifting up a bit, he opened his mouth slightly and drew her top lip in between his own. This lasted for just a second before Charlotte answered in kind, drawing his lower lip down and – God! – gently biting it.

Sidney growled and would have sprung up to pull her into a tighter embrace but the carriage came to a stop.

Charlotte blushed wildly, her eyes down and blinking rapidly. Then after a moment she looked up at him and said, “Yes, I can see why you avoided that at the church.”

Then the footman opened the door and Sidney was forced to collect himself and follow Charlotte inside.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Charlotte?

Charlotte.

Charlotte!

**Charlotte!**”

The teacup in Charlotte's hand sloshed as she jumped slightly, “Forgive me, I didn't hear you come in'”

Georgiana smirked at her, “I called your name four times.”

Charlotte blushed, “Forgive me.”

“You were also rather inattentive at breakfast,” Georgiana said as she sat down on the chair across from her. “But then, so was Sidney.”

“Oh...”

Georgiana studied her friend for a long moment before continuing, “Are you going to tell me?”

Charlotte set the teacup aside, “I didn't want to burden you, after all you have your own feelings to sort though and –“

“And listening to you will take my mind off of them for a few moments.”

“You're sure?”

Georgiana nodded.

Charlotte took a deep breath, “It started yesterday. I overheard Sidney and Tom talking. Oh, Georgiana, I thought it was just some light gossip, a tiny bit of third hand scandal, but it was so much worse!”

“What did you hear?” she asked.

“Sidney was yelling at Tom, who didn't believe him, and... Oh, Georgiana! Back in town, they are saying I'm not really a lady but a fancy...” Charlotte dropped her voice to a whisper, “..._ whore _.”

Georgiana thought back to Mrs. Harris, the lady who had been in charge of her that night, and the other women who she had briefly seen on her way in and out of that place. The idea of Charlotte Heywood as one of them was laughable but still, just the suggestion would be enough to stain her forever.

“And you didn't tell me this yesterday?”

“I did stop by but Sidney was talking to you and...

“And?” Georgiana shifted forward.

Charlotte opened and closed her mouth a few times before finding her voice, “I ran into Sidney and we had... He... It was, I'm sure, a very truncated version but he told me of his past.”

“Sidney told you this?” Georgiana was shocked, “Willingly?”

“Dutifully might be a better word,” Charlotte answered.

“Well, yes, I can see why you might be distracted. I only know because my father told me,” she said. “Sidney has never said a thing about it.”

Charlotte just nodded softly for a second, “And then...”

“Then? There's more?!”

“Oh, Georgiana,” Charlotte stood up and began pacing, “I did something very foolish.”

“Whatever it is I'm not sure it deserves all of this,” Georgiana waved her hand to encompass Charlotte's frantic activity.

“Last night, right before dinner, he was just returning and I asked where he had been – trying to be friendly – and he had been out to the registry office and had gotten a license. Then _ he _ said the day was up to me and _ I _ said why not tomorrow. And then I couldn't sleep and came out here to think and he was out here just after sunup, so we...”

Charlotte just stopped talking and it took Georgiana a second to catch up with all that her friend had said.

“Are you saying that you're married?!”

“And that's not even the half of it!” Charlotte spun around and dropped back into her chair. “He kissed me.”

A lightness filled Georgiana in a way that she hadn't felt in days. “Well, yes, that is part of the ceremony.”

“No, in the carriage after.”

The lightness was gone in a heartbeat, “If he took liberties, husband or no, I will set him straight.”

“No, it wasn't anything like that. It was...” Charlotte closed her eyes. “I had said something, made mention that I thought...”

“Thought?”

“The first kiss, it was just so quick. Not more than a peck, like you would give an elderly aunt.” Charlotte was blushing as red as a strawberry, “So I said I thought it would be _ more _...”

“_ Charlotte? _”

“And then it was more!”

“Charlotte!”

“And then we were back and I can't stop thinking about it and...” Charlotte looked over at her with a truly stricken look on her face. “I think I want him to kiss me again.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Dead men don't pay wages.” He'd been saying it to himself for at least the last hour but it wasn't helping. After all, he didn't have to kill Tom but a good socking in the jaw... If he hit him hard enough it might brake and then Tom would no longer be able to talk. That would be a sweet relief.

And really, since it was his own money that was going to be used to pay the laborers... God. No!

But Sidney had at last wrested a written agreement from Tom to a partnership. Tom would still be in charge of the creation of the town but Sidney would be overseeing every penny, along with full veto power over any change in work or start of new development.

As for the repairing of Tom's marriage... Well, he would have to figure that out on his own. Sidney had all he could handle with his own new marriage.

Which reminded him...

He made his way downstairs to the butler's pantry and instructed Mr. Franks to open a bottle of whatever he deemed appropriate so the staff could toast to the new Mrs. Parker.

On his way up a footman stopped him to say that Lord Babington had just arrived.

Sidney stepped into the drawing room, anxious that Babington had been left alone, only to find Charlotte there and offering Babington some tea. There was an odd squeezing at his chest. His wife happily entertaining his friend. The idea that this could be a common scene, that he could look forward to a lifetime of these little comforts – Sidney felt a warmness spread over him.

“Lord Babington!”

Tom's booming voice brought him out of his ruminations.

Babington explained how he had managed to gain an invitation to a masked ball tonight in Grosvenor Square and Tom waxed lyrical about the opportunity to promote the regatta.

“And you must come as well, of course, Miss Heywood.”

Sidney held his breath as Charlotte appeared to freeze. He wanted to take her hand, to place himself between her and the world, to say firmly that of course he and his wife would attend.

“Thank you, Lord Babington. But I'm not really in the mood to be sociable.”

Then she was leaving the room, brushing past him and it took every ounce of self control not to follow her.

“A drink, gentlemen?” Tom asked. Sidney could hardly say no without looking rude.

Once the drink was finished Babington started for the door but Sidney caught him in the entry.

“Anything else you need, Parker?” he asked.

“No. It's only...” Sidney looked at the footman at the door who was holding Babington's hat and walking stick. He pulled his friend back a bit before saying, “Do you remember that night in Sanditon, where I mentioned that I took a swim and happened to...”

Babington smirked, “Probably more than you do. Since I was sober enough to actually find a bed to sleep in.”

“Well, we were overheard.” 

His smirk disappeared, “What?”

“Then when the pay started coming up short, well...”

Babington was amazingly sharp sometimes, “What's the end of it?”

Sidney took a breath, “St. George's church. This morning.”

“Why didn't you ask me to attend you?!”

“It all happened so fast.”

The smirk returned to Babington's face, “Well then, I really should leave you to talk Mrs. Parker around to joining us. Or will you be staying home as well?

~*~*~*~*~*~

“I thought I'd come up to see if you might change your mind about the ball. The regatta was your idea after all.”

Charlotte was in the same chair as this morning. But instead of the sweet, teasing woman he had found then, she was now skittish, “A masked ball in Grosvenor Square? I shall be horribly out of place.”

“I was watching you before, with Lord Babington, and was stuck at how perfectly you can handle yourself. I feel like I should apologize to you yet again. Because of some careless words spoken while drunk, I condemned you to a life bound to me. Indeed, I did you a great discourtesy from the moment we first met – I underestimated you.” He bowed and turned to leave, to give her the privacy she so obviously wanted.

“Mr. Parker!“ she called after him.

Sidney stopped and turned back to face her, surprised to see she was now standing.

Charlotte walked closer before asking, “Do _ you _ wish me to go?”

Sidney looked at her for a moment, then leaned towards her and softly said,“Nothing would give me greater pleasure, Mrs. Parker.”

“But...” she swayed a little and Sidney would swear her breasts brushed his chest for the briefest of seconds, “I don't have a dress.”

“Let me worry about that.”


	7. The Ball and After

Sidney wasn't sure what Mrs. Donaldson would be able to come up with in only a few hours. But the dressmaker had turned up at the door trailing three assistants who all carried large cases and a footman with a trunk. Charlotte had gone slightly pale at the sight of it, but Georgiana promised to keep her entertained during the fitting and so Sidney had been left behind in the wake of lace and ribbon.

He did have the foresight to ask his valet if _ he _ might inquire as to the color of the dress. The gold waistcoat that Jenkins held out later had prepared Sidney somewhat.

But as she came down the stairs he realized he was not nearly prepared enough. The gold caught the candlelight and bounced it back, lighting up her heir and her eyes and the hollow of her neck.

Dear god, her neck.

“Does it not suit me? Will it not do?”

If not for Tom standing behind him Sidney might have said exactly how well it suited her. How the gathers across the bust emphasized her breasts to the point of distraction and how badly he wanted to follow the line of lace around her collar with his tongue.

“It will do very well.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Charlotte found an empty room that, blessedly, had a set of glass doors that were opened slightly, allowing a cool breeze to wash over her.

Oh, lord, this night. It had started in the carriage... well, actually it had started in the hall with the way Sidney just stared at her as she came down the stairs. A strange, nearly dark look, and she was worried that the dressmaker had gotten it all wrong. But then he was smiling and all she could remember was the feel of his lower lip between her own. It was all she could do just to take his arm.

Then she was in the carriage and Sidney was sitting next to her. Thankfully she didn't have to say a word. Tom was across from them going over different points to bring up when talking about Sanditon and the Regatta. What little sense she did have fled when she felt Sidney's pinky brush against her hand that was resting on the bench. And then he did it again.

Then they were at the ball and the lights and the people and the _ trees_! Who would have thought to put trees inside a party and to such a degree!

When Mr. Crowe wanted to be introduced and Lord Babington had said she was “the former Miss Heywood” she startled a bit, Sidney must have told him earlier and for some reason that sent a thrill through her. 

Sidney! Charlotte felt herself heating up again. He had stayed by her side, answering her questions and saying the most wonderfully confounding things. She had tried to tease him, saying something about this being his natural habitat but he had responded by quoting her own words back to her, about him being an outlier and she was overcome with the need to pull him in close and rub his back the way she did with her youngest siblings. But then, later, when he told not to doubt herself, that, “you are more than equal to any woman here” and the way his voice had gone so deep and gravely...

Charlotte let out a loud sigh, then took several large lungfuls of air.

“My sentiments exactly.”

She spun around to see a lady in a white embroidered dress sitting on a bench in the corner of the room.

“Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't...”

“That's quite alright. I can not blame you for seeking a safe harbor.”

And then they were talking of the ball and London and how Charlotte had come to be there. How her friend, who was an heiress, had been kidnapped in the hope of gaining her fortune but that her guardian, Mr. Sidney Parker was able to quickly prevent it. Then Mr. Tom Parker, Sidney Parker's brother, had wished them to come to the ball to spread the word of the Sanditon Regatta, which she had singularly failed to do, and then the sheer amount of what she had just said caught up to her.

“Forgive me. I'm inclined to talk too much. Mrs.?”

“Susan. And you are?”

The question drew her up short for a second, she hadn't said her new name out loud – even to herself.

So she answered in kind, “Charlotte.”

“Forgive me for asking, Charlotte, but you seem somewhat... befuddled.”

Befuddled was the perfect word for it. Georgiana hadn't been any help in navigating Charlotte's tumult of emotion but maybe this lady, undoubtedly married herself, might have some advice.

“Well, it has to do with Mr. Sidney Parker.”

Susan started to smile.

“He inspires such anger in me that I did not know I possessed, indeed it was only two days ago that if I had a suitably large rock at hand I might have bludgeoned him, but at the same time his good opinion means more to me then anybody else.”

Susan's smile grew, “It sounds to me as if you're in love with him.”

“What?” Charlotte jumped to her feet, “No! I mean... could I?” she looked at Susan who was still smiling indulgently, “But it doesn't matter since I'm sure he doesn't –“

“Ah, here you are.”

Charlotte spun around to see Sidney standing in the door.

“Might I presume that you are Mr. Sidney Parker? We were just talking about you.”

Sidney bowed slightly, “I was just wondering if Charlotte would like to dance.”

Then Sidney was offering his arm and Susan was grinning and even had the audacity to wink! Then they were back in the muddle of the crowd and on the edge of the dance floor where a set was just ending.

“You did not have to ask me, you know, out of politeness.”

Sidney gave a small half grin, “And when do I do things just to be polite?”

“Well, yes. But –“

“I found myself quite board and suddenly thought, why am I here when I could be dancing with my wife?”

Charlotte had no retort for that.

The music started and Charlotte fell into the form of the dance. Stepping forward and back as the siding and arming happened, and through it all Susan's words ringing over and over, _ “It sounds to me as if you're in love with him.” _

The music shifted and the dance called for a close hold. She placed her hand on his shoulder and suddenly all she could think of was that day at the cove. She had only looked for a second but the image of his form was burned into her memory. The slope of his shoulder was different, probably due to some padding in his jacket. Then he was shifting away, taking her hands in his, but keeping them pressed close to his stomach. That stomach that was so finely muscled and with that thatch of dark hair around his belly button that somehow lead down...

Then he was spinning her and the heat that had risen up in her caused her to be light headed. The room spinning and blurring until the only thing in focus was Sidney. The music shifted again to signal the end of the dance and Charlotte couldn't even find it in herself to finish the last spin, she just clung to Sidney as the only steady thing in this whole place.

The music ended and she managed to step back to curtsy but as she straighten she was still caught by his stare.

Across from her Sidney softly whispered, “Charlotte.”

It was the same soft, questioning tone he had used this morning just before he kissed her and she could hold herself back no longer. “Could we... I mean, if Tom no longer needs you...”

“Yes?”

A rush of boldness came over her, “It is our wedding night.”

Sidney's hands tightened on hers and he pulled her swiftly away from the dance floor and into a shadowed alcove.

“Are you sure?” His eyes were darting about, studying her as he said, “I expect nothing from you. The way that this has happened, so quickly – “

Her voice had a keen edge to it as she cut him off, “Sidney.”

Then he was kissing her once again and it was as if the weight that had been slowly gathering in her chest the whole evening was suddenly gone. Replaced instead by the feeling of Sidney's broad chest pushed tight to hers.

The kiss ended far too soon for her need. But Sidney quickly whispered in her ear, “Gather your things, I'll call for the carriage.”

It was in this haze of bliss that Charlotte made her way to the ladies withdrawing room to find her cloak.

“Excuse me, Miss Heywood?”

The sharp voice cut through the haze with precision.

“Forgive me, we haven't been introduced, but I felt as if I had to speak with you.”

In front of her stood the loveliest women Charlotte had ever seen.

“It's only, I want to warn you, dear.”

The woman placed a hand on Charlotte's arm.

“I saw you out there, dancing with Sidney Parker. You're feelings were quite on display. And, you see, I've known Sidney since we were very young and that kind of trick – it just won't work.”

“Trick?” Charlotte echoed, unsure what this woman was referring to.

“It's plain to see that you've set your cap at him, but Sidney is a man who likes the chase. You've rather put yourself at a disadvantage. If I were you, Miss Heywood, I would pull back. Ignore him for a while.”

The woman gave a sharp, lopsided grin and squeezed Charlotte's arm, “Just some advice from one women to another.”

She started to walk off and it was as if Charlotte snapped out of a spell, “Thank you for the advice but I wonder... You are correct in saying we haven't been introduced, so I'm curious as to how you know my name.”

“Oh, I was told by another friend of Sidney's.”

Charlotte nodded for a second, “It must not have been a close friend, since _ they _ know that my name is Mrs. Parker.”

She walked quickly around the woman and made her way to the entry. The words that woman had said ringing in her ears, what could she have possibly meant by that advice? Was it genuine or was there a reason this woman could have for wishing Charlotte to retreat?

“Charlotte!”

Then Sidney was beside her, taking her arm, and sweeping her down the steps and into the carriage. The door closed behind them and she was trapped in a small little world of their own, just her and Sidney. Sidney, who was sitting far closer than before and smiling. Not the tight smile from the past few days but that wide wonderful smile from when they were dancing. A smile that crinkled his eyes and showed off his teeth and filled Charlotte with warmth she had never felt before. Lord, she would do anything to ensure that this was the only smile that ever graced his face again.

She was suddenly nervous. Had she really had been so bold as to suggest... But Sidney was here and looking so happy and she needed to do something, say something...

“Your vest.”

Sidney blinked, “Yes?”

“It matches my dress. I mean, I noticed before but I...”

“Yes,” he laughed this time. “I am I so foolish for wanting to match my wife?”

“You may be many things, but I don't think anyone would ever dare call you foolish.”

“Oh, Charlotte, you have no idea,” he said deeply and somehow moved even closer to her. “That very first day, when I asked if you were a maid, I spent the rest of the day berating myself.”

His head had moved closer and closer until he was whispering in her ear.

“Oh?”

“At Lady Denham's lunch, I wanted to talk to you so badly but you just cut me down and spoke with Crowe instead.”

This closeness had the added effect of causing his breath to come out over her shoulder and run either across her neck or down into her cleavage.

“Sidney?”

“Yes.”

And then she kissed him.


	8. Wedded and Bedded

She was kissing him. Charlotte was kissing _ him _.

The angle was all wrong and he was getting a crick in his neck but really, he couldn't just stop. It was only the work of a moment to slide one arm around her back and the other under her legs and...

Oh, yes. That was much better.

And it seemed that Charlotte liked this new spot too, since her hands were now sliding under his jacket.

She pulled away and Sidney froze, wondering if she had suddenly come to her senses.

“This is choking me,” she said and started to undo the knot holding her cloak on.

“Let me help,” he said and her hands dropped down, coming to rest on his chest. The knot was quickly undone and the cloak uncaringly dropped onto the floor.

And there were her breasts. Only inches from his face.

“Sidney?”

He snapped his eyes back up to hers.

A blush crept up her face as she realized exactly were his gaze had been, “Oh!”

He groaned and lowered his forehead to hers. Perhaps it was a chance for honesty, “That's why I didn't say anything when you first came down. I was rather overcome by the sight.”

Charlotte squirmed a bit on his lap, which he didn't mind at all, then said softly, “During the dance, I kept thinking about...”

“About?”

“Your shoulders and your stomach.”

Sidney let out a loud groan and his head fall back. Charlotte blushed and hid her face in his neck.

“That is...” How did he even begin to say how happy he was that she had been thinking about his body. “Gratifying.”

“Gratifying?” she repeated.

“Well, you did seem rather horrified at the moment.”

She started to giggle.

“You ran away awfully fast.”

Charlotte placed a quick kiss to his check, “I promise to never run away from you when you're in such a state ever again.”

“That, Mrs. Parker,” he said with a growl, “Is promise I shall hold you to.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

In her very limited imaginings about intimacies between a married couple, Charlotte had never thought to envision such joy. Somehow laughing with Sidney Parker was just as enjoyable as being kissed by him – and she really was enjoying the kissing.

She was also enjoying the feel of his chest under her hands, even if there was her gloves and his vest in the way. But... well, they could be removed. Couldn't they?

She fumbled to find the top of her glove and peeled it off. The other arm was too close to Sidney to take off so she set about undoing the buttons on his vest. Once she had finally managed it and slid her hand onto the newly exposed layer, Sidney hissed.

“Two can play at that game.”

Then his hand moved up from her waist to cup her breast and it was as if fireworks had been set off all along her body.

“Sidney!” she cried and moved her hand that was on the bench up to grasp the back of his head.

This caused her husband to bend his head and begin to places kisses along her breasts. Oh! If his hand had been fireworks, his mouth was pure fire. But then an even greater distraction came when she felt his other hand creep up her leg – under her skirts.

With this barrage of attention all over her body Charlotte hardly knew what to do or think. She simply held onto Sidney and let him do to her as he would. The more she had learned of him the more she trusted he would never purposefully harm her.

She could hardly stop the small sounds, sighs and gasps, she had been making, but then Sidney's hand retched the very apex of her thighs and moved to cup her Mons Venus and her sounds became quite vocal.

“Oh, Sidney! Yes, that's...”

He left off kissing her breasts and instead locked his eyes with hers.

“That's it, Charlotte.”

She felt all the warmth in her body condense down to the spot where Sidney had his fingers.

“Let go, my love, I have you.”

Suddenly her body stiffened, pleasure rolling out over it in waves as Sidney continued to stroke her. She fell boneless against his chest and felt him rubbing her back and whispering in her ear.

“So beautiful. Just perfect.”

She was still in this state as the carriage came to a stop and the footman opened the door. Without saying a word, Sidney simply stood up and carried her out of the carriage and into the house.

They had just reached the door when Charlotte came to herself, “Put me down. I am quite capable of walking.”

“No, for if I put you down you might vanish like a whisp.”

Charlotte could see the footman at the door trying hard to keep his eyes averted. She leaned closer in, so that her lips were almost brushing Sidney's ear, “Please, husband?”

Sidney went still and it was a second before he slowly released her.

Once on the floor, Charlotte grabbed his hand and started up the stairs. When they had made it up one floor and were away from the interested eyes of the servants she stopped.

“Charlotte?”

She backed up a few stairs and then looked at Sidney. The things he had said in the carriage had made her bold and so she said, softly, “Does it not suit me? Will it not do?”

That dark look she had seen when she first came down the stairs returned.

“It suits you a little too well, madam. Your breasts are showcased to perfection and your neck...” He moved forward and slide his hands along the sides of her breasts, then leaned down and placed a kiss at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. “No, the only thing to do is go upstairs and remove it.”

At this he picked her up again and this time Charlotte did not complain.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sidney lay in bed, utterly bone tired but too in awe of the wonderful gift he had been given to actually close his eyes.

Honestly, a part of him was afraid if he slept he would wake up in the coach with Babington and Crowe on the way to the cricket. How else could he explain this happiness that had filled his life?

Next to him Charlotte shifted and he turned to watch her. His wife. There had been points since their first meeting when he had desired her, there were even moments when he thought that maybe there could be more.. but then another argument would spring up.

In a way, the gossip was the best thing that could have happened to him. It forced him to open himself, to show her some of the thoughts and feelings him normally kept buried. Who knew how long it would have taken him to do so if he hadn't been forced? Months? Surely some other man would have noticed her value right off and made a much more attentive suitor.

No, he couldn't believe that. Something would have prompted him. Would have forced him to admit that he...

Charlotte shifted again, rolled over until she was settled against his side and draped an arm across his chest.

He stroked her hair and down her back before pressing a soft kiss to her head, “I love you.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

The sound of a cart outside startled Charlotte awake. She was surprised to discover that she had been sleeping on Sidney's chest. She thought about moving but his arm was holding her fast so she settled back down and looked up at Sidney, who was still sound asleep. She had gotten so used to his scowl that to see his face now, without a single hint of stress or tension, was such a treat. He looked much more like the young man in the painting at Trafalgar House.

She studied the dark slash of his eyebrows, the fine line of his nose, the soft slope of his lips. Memories of last night played in her head: Sidney unbuttoning her dress and kissing along her back as he did; Sidney struggling to remove his layers of jacket and vest at the same time; how her breath had fled when he took off his shirt and she was finally allowed to look as much as she wanted; Sidney unhooking her stays and cupping her breasts; her last moment of boldness when she had reached down and undid the buttons of his fall; the moment when he had twisted and she was suddenly under him, surrounded by him; the burning ache when he first entered her and the sweet feeling of fullness when he was finally in, like a piece of her had been missing and she never even knew it; his voice panting in her ear as she reached her peak again, telling her how beautiful she was, how he would devote his life to making her happy; the intensity on his face as he reached his own pleasure and the sound of her name on his lips at that moment.

She looked back at his lips and couldn't contain herself any longer. She stretched up and placed a gentle kiss to them.

“Well now, I could get used to this.”

Charlotte blushed and felt the arm that had been holding her move away as Sidney yawned and stretched. Taking the chance, she shifted away and moved to stand up.

“Forgetting your promise so soon?”

Charlotte turned to look back at him as she untwisted her shift from where it had ridden up in the night, “I am not running away.”

“It feels like it.”

“I think you are exaggerating, for if this is running away then I should never be able to leave.”

He grabbed her hand and tugged her back towards him, “Ah, you've discovered my plan.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Georgiana was the first one into breakfast, not surprising since the others had been out late. What was surprising was that Mr. Tom Parker was the next person to join her and he looked angry.

True, she hadn't spent a lot of time in his presence but whenever she had he was always smiling, a happy-go-lucky man, ready to entertain all with his plans for Sanditon. Today he was silent.

Sidney was the next to join them; and even stranger than Mr. Tom's anger was Sidney's grin. Then Charlotte entered the room and Sidney's grin widened into a full smile – which made Charlotte blush!

She was just about to ask what was going on when Mr. Tom found his voice.

“Well, I had thought the evening going well, but then...” he let out a large sigh. “Charlotte, I know you are unused to such high society but if you're going to be spending any more time among the Beau Monde you must really learn how to hold your tongue.”

Charlotte's head jerked up, “I don't understand.”

“Of course you don't, my dear. To you it was probably just a passing remark but to the lady it was directed at...” Tom shook his head. “She was greatly upset.”

“But... I didn't say anything.” Charlotte looked over to Sidney, who reached out and took her hand.

“Come now, Tom. You're upsetting Charlotte. I heard no such talk.”

“Oh, Sidney. Don't think I saw that you had made your escape. Undoubtedly to save the pain of meeting but it also means you didn't hear the news.” Mr. Tom rubbed his hands together gleefully, “She is now a widow.”

“Who?” Charlotte asked, her face full of confusion. A look Georgiana was sure was mirrored on her own face. What on Earth was Mr. Parker talking about?

“The woman you insulted,” Mr. Tom replied with a snap, “Mrs. Campion.”

“I insulted no one!” Charlotte insisted.

“That's not what she was saying.” Mr Tom answered back. “It was all I heard for the last hour. 'Miss Heywood is very outspoken for an unknown country girl', 'Miss Heywood needs to learn when a subject is a joke and when it becomes hurtful', “Miss Heywood should –“

“Enough!” Sidney yelled as he stood up.

“But Sidney, don't you see? She is widowed now, and rich. If you had only stayed and spoken to her... I'm sure there is still a tenderness for you there. You might have talked her into visiting Sanditon.”

“I said _ enough _.”

Georgiana could take it no longer, “Who is Mrs. Campion?”

“Georgiana –“ Sidney was cut off by his brother's excited voice.

“I'm sure you know some of the story, Eliza and Sidney were sweethearts but fate tore them apart.” He turned back to Sidney, “But don't you see? Fate has finally brought you back together!”

Georgiana suddenly realized that Charlotte had tears running down her face.

“Are you really so willfully stupid?” Sidney's voice was colder than she had ever heard it. “Have you not hear anything I have said since I've arrived?”

Mr. Tom scoffed, “Oh yes, I've heard you as you stripped away control of my own project from me.”

“A partnership, Tom. I said that if I were going to invest any _ more _ of my money that I wanted a partnership.”

“That still doesn't mean we can alienate other potential investors! If Miss Heywood couldn't help our cause at least she could have not harmed it!”

There was a loud crash as Mr. Tom fell back into the potted fern in the corner, reeling from the punch that Sidney had landed square onto his jaw.

“Brother or no, you will NOT talk about my wife in such a manner.” He turned back to Charlotte and place his arm around her to lead her out of the room. When he reached the door he called back, “Georgiana, gather your things. We're leaving.”


	9. Return to Sanditon

Sidney wished he had his tobacco pouch at hand or a deck of cards, something to keep his hands busy.

As if sensing his thoughts, or maybe just bothered by his fidgeting, Charlotte reached over and slipped her hand into his.

Giving into the impulse, Sidney lifted her hand and kissed it.

Across from him Georgiana rolled her eyes.

Charlotte continued to read her book, taking back her hand to turn the page but then returning it to his. With all the intimacies that they had shared since being married, Sidney felt as if this was the most impactful.

“Can I ask, what will happen when we get back?” Georgiana finally broke the silence that had occupied the last hour.

Charlotte lowered her book and looked over at him.

“I was thinking our first stop should be Mrs. Griffiths. I don't know how Mary might take my news, so it may be for the best if you and Charlotte wait there.”

Charlotte opened her mouth, but then... just stopped and closed it.

Sidney was taken aback, “You have something to say. Don't hold back on Georgiana's account.”

“It's only...” Charlotte hesitated, “Where will we stay? I don't don't know if returning to Trafalgar House would be for the best.”

Sidney cursed his brother again. He could see that Tom's foolish words had caused Charlotte so much pain. “Well... The hotel is never full. But we could look for some kind of lodgings.”

“How long were you thinking of staying?” she asked.

“I need to find out the exact state of the finances.” Sidney sighed, “My brother tends to just let papers pile up as they may, so even just finding the pertinent documents might take weeks.”

“But... I've already done that.”

Sidney was surprised, “What?”

“I had been there for maybe a week, when Tom was in a tizzy trying to find some contract.” She shrugged, “I keep the secretary organized at home, so didn't mind offering to do the same here.”

“You keep what?” Georgiana asked.

“An heiress has one set of skills to learn before entering high society, the daughter of a country gentleman has another.” Charlotte blushed a bit, “I'm the oldest of 12. My brother, who will inherit, is still at school. Heaven forbid, but if something happened to my father both my mother and I could run the estate until Matthew comes of age. Indeed, that's why I took such an interest in the building works. My father has several cottages in need of updating and I had been helping him plan.”

Sidney couldn't help himself,“You are brilliant.”

Charlotte blushed again.

Georgiana looked thoughtful. “I should know that,” she said after a moment.

“What's that?” Sidney asked.

“I have one hundred thousand pounds. Where is it? What are the ventures it's drawn out of?” Georgiana looked at him, “I know you have charge of it until I come of age, but if I learned anything from the last few days it is that my name is connected to my money. I don't want it just handed over to whoever manages to marry me. I should know how to control it.”

A quick denial was on the tip of his tongue when Georgiana cut him off, “You did say I should find something to engage my mind.”

The denial died.

“Very well, we shall add lessons in accounting to your curriculum.”

“Maybe she could start by helping with the Sanditon papers?” Charlotte suggested. “It might make the job go faster. Although...”

“Yes?” he prompted.

“Well, it might be easier if there wasn't more papers coming in while this undertaking is happening,” she said. “I don't know what capital we have, but a freeze on the work would stop the larger outlay for supplies. And maybe you could offer a half or quarter pay for the duration, as a way to retain the workers.”

Sidney was astounded, “Well, between the two of you I am clearly superfluous. Perhaps I shall just leave you to it and I can just head over to the pub.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Not too long after that Georgiana fell asleep and Charlotte took the chance to ask the question that had been plaguing her, "Did… did you tell your brother about the wedding?"

"Of course." Sidney picked up her hand and kissed it. "But that was before we began two hours of…" he made a rough sound in his throat, "heated debate about the financial future of the building project."

"Oh."

"Tom can have a singular focus. It was a hard discussion and rather humbling for him, so I'm not surprised that his memory was just my taking over," he sighed. "But I understand the celebration in the servant's hall was quite a treat."

Charlotte was surprised. She hasn't considered that the servants had been told but, if she thought about it, when she first arrived she had been called "miss" and when they left she had been called "ma'am".

"And… Lord Babington?"

"Just after you left the room." Sidney grinned at her, "And what about you?"

"Well, I don't really know anyone in London but I did tell Georgiana…"

"Thank you for that."

"And…" she hesitated, "That woman last night."

"The one I found you talking with?"

Charlotte shook her head. "No, later, when I went to get my cloak. I…" she took a shaking breath, "I think she might have been… the lady Tom was referring to."

Sidney went still, except for a small muscle that was jumping at his jaw.

That odd feeling of inferiority from last night returned and Charlotte wished she hadn't said anything.

"What did she say to you?" Sidney finally asked, his voice sounding pained.

"She called me Miss Heywood and said…" she trailed off, unable to finish due to the ill feeling in her stomach.

Her stomach swooped even more when Sidney suddenly lifted her up and placed her on his lap, her head sheltered against his neck.

"Is that better?" he asked, whispering in her ear.

Her hand was on his chest and she could feel his heart beating. As if giving her his strength. She nodded.

“Tell me… please?”

“She said that I was going about it all wrong. That I was too bold with you and…”

Sidney tightened his hold on her.

“If I really wanted to catch your attention I should draw back, let you come after me.”  
  
“And what is the horrible things that you said to cut her down? This dark insult?” he asked in a light tone of voice. “Being on the receiving end of your temper so many times I can only imagine the swiftness of your rebuttal.”

She lifted her head, “But I didn’t say anything like that. I asked how she knew my name, since we hadn’t been introduced, and she said a friend of yours. I replied that they must not be a close friend since they all knew I was Mrs. Parker.”

A smile broke out over Sidney’s face. “Say it again?” he asked softly.

She was confused for a second, but then realized what he wanted and the ill feeling that had been in her stomach since breakfast instantly disappeared. “I’m Mrs. Parker.”

He cupped her check and drew her in for a gentle kiss.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_ My Dearest Mary, _

_ I can scarcely express the guilt I have felt since that humiliating episode at the cricket. But you must trust that I will do whatever I can to restore our fortunes. I beg you not to lose faith in me. I will soon return and you will be able to hold your head high as Sanditon claims it’s rightful… _

Mary threw the letter down in disgust. There was no hint of remorse, no shame for his actions with the workers or the greater breach of her trust. She didn’t care if the building was going well or poorly, she had just wanted Tom to confide in her, to allow her to be a support for him.

She took up the letter again, scanning over the well worn words of the coming glory of Sanditon. It was only the post script that held any new information. 

_ P.S. Mary, just as I was about to seal this, Sidney appeared. He has tracked down Miss Lambe and she is well. I have heard only a brief account of the story but I am glad it has been settled so swiftly and without any publicity. It wouldn’t do for Sanditon to be known as a place that isn’t safe for rich young ladies. _

Miss Lambe was safe, thank the Lord. But no word of Sidney or Charlotte. 

Mary again cast the letter aside and turned to look out of the window. When had her husband turned so cold? She remembered the bright young man she had first met, his zeal for life and joy in seeing those he loved made happy. Now, it was only Sanditon. Lord, a mistress she might be able to understand but how could she fight against a whole town?

A rumble in the street drew her attention. A carriage was pulling up to the door of Mrs. Griffiths School. Could it be?

Without a care for propriety, Mary ran out of the room, into the hall, and out the door.

Yes, there! Standing by the door to the carriage… “Sidney!” she called.

Sidney turned around, surprise written on his face, and standing next to him - holding his hand - was Charlotte.

“Mary, we’re just seeing Georgiana --” Sidney started to say.

“Yes, of course.” she cut him off. “Go talk to Mrs. Griffiths. Charlotte can walk back with me and start to tell me what happened.”

A look passed between the two that Mary was hard pressed to put a name to. But then Charlotte put a hand on Sidney’s arm and said, “It will be fine. Just hurry.”

Back inside the house Mary could contain herself no longer and drew her young friend into a hug. “Oh, I was so worried.”

"Georgiana is quite alright. Maybe a little less faith in love but no lasting harm, I think."

"Not so much for her as you." Mary pulled back, "I owe you a great apology. I was so caught up in thinking about Tom and then the worry around you being hurt and Miss Lambe, I dismissed what you and Sidney were saying about the gossip and - Oh, Charlotte! You're engaged!"

Charlotte blushed, "Well, not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

At that moment Sidney walked in. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

Charlotte smiled at him, "I was just telling Mary."

She looked from Sidney to Charlotte and then back. "Wait, are you saying… Did you… But you were only gone for four days. And you had to travel!"

"Yes, well…" Sidney trailed off.

"Oh, you silly boy!" she said and pulled him into a hug, taking the opportunity to whisper in his ear, "You deserve to be happy."

She let go of him and looked at Charlotte. "Sister!" she cried and hugged her again.

Sidney cleared his throat, "I should head over to the hotel and make sure our things -"

"What nonsense is this?" Mary asked. "Surely you're staying here."

"Ah, well…" Sidney ducked his head. "Tom's reaction was not as… enthusiastic as yours.

"Well, Tom can go sleep in a bathing machine," she replied. "I care more for your comfort than his right now."


	10. A Meeting with Stringer

The main room at the Denham Arms was fuller then James had ever seen. Credit where it was due, when he put his mind to it Mr. Sidney Parker knew how to make folks like him.

“I’m sure most of you know who I am, but I wanted a chance to make a formal introduction. I’m Sidney Parker. While I’ve been supporting my brother’s efforts for the improving of Sanditon over the last few years, the events that came to light at the cricket match has prompted me to take a further step and I am now a partner. My brother is still in creative control of the project, but from now on all the financial matters will be handled by me.”

Mr. Parker gestured to the table where he was sitting. “Mr. Stringer has the back pay and will be passing it out tonight. But…” He held up his hand to try and lower the cheer that went up. “While I am getting caught up on all the paperwork there will be a stop to the work.”

A loud groan echoed through the crowd.

“You are all free to seek other employment but anyone who is willing to sign on, swearing to return when the work resumes, will be given half pay for the duration.”

A buzz of excitement went through the room and Stringer waited for the last announcement.

“Also, inside each packet is a ticket for a free drink. I wish you all good health and I look forward to seeing you all back to work soon.”

The cheer that went up was deafening.

Before it had fully died down there was a gang around his table, all clamoring for their packets. A line eventually settled itself and packets were quickly passed out.

“You’ve gained a lot of good will tonight, sir,” he said when Mr. Parker made his way over to the table. He was a bit surprised when a glass of ale was set in front of him.

“I couldn’t have done it without you, Stringer,” Mr. Parker replied. “Without your lists it would have taken me days to get the wages in order, instead of one afternoon. You’re a damned fine foreman.”

“Thank you, Mr. Parker.”

“Bah, we’re going to be working together. Call me Sidney.” he took a long drink from his own glass. “Besides, I don’t want to be mistaken for my brother.”

James chuckled, “Not a chance of that, sir.”

“So, how do we fair? Was anyone willing to sign on?”

He pulled out the paper that had the list of names, all swearing to return to work or surrender back the wages given. “A good amount, sir. Nearly all. The ones who didn’t are men with no real ties to the town, came just for the work.”

“Can we restart without them?” Mr. Parker asked.

“Aye, and once word spreads that building has resumed I think we could make up the numbers quickly. That is, if you approve of the spending.”

“Why would I not?”

“Well,” he felt a little bad at saying, “Your brother had been promising more workers for a while now.”

“My brother can go hang.”

He suddenly didn't feel quite so bad, “Sir?”

“We parted on bad terms, Stringer. The last thing I did before leaving London was to strike him.”

“Ah, I warned you.” 

Mr. Parker laughed and then took a long drink of ale.

It was strange, this feeling of comradery that was between them right now. 

“Do you know when the other Mr. Parker might return?” he asked.

“Dashed if I know. Before the Regatta, certainly.”

“Well, I will do my part to make it a success,” he said. “I’ve even been trying to get up a team for the rowing.”

Mr. Parker looked over at him, “Who do you need?”

“Just a second oarsman.”

“Well then,” he held out his hand, “Consider it done.”

“Sir?”

“I told you, it’s Sidney. I’d be far happier to row for you than any team my brother might come up with.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Charlotte sat at the vanity in her room, the end of her pen trapped between her teeth. She had spent two hours crafting this letter, writing and rewriting, changing a word only to change it back in a later draft. But she finally had a clean copy, the only thing lacking is the signature at the bottom. She dipped her pin, set it on the blotter, took a deep breath, and wrote, “Your loving daughter, Charlotte Parker”.

She set the pen down and surveyed her work. She hoped her father would understand, would see between the lines and know how happy she was. True there were things she and Sidney needed to discuss. She didn’t deny that their engagement could have been longer. But for the first time since she had met Sidney Parker she felt truly at peace. He was hers and somehow that’s all she had wanted.

A knock on the door startled her and she quickly drew her dressing gown tighter as she rose to answer it.

“Why the hell did Mary put us in separate rooms?”

Sidney was leaning on the door frame clad only in his breeches and shirt.

“I thought that you had said something,” she felt a blush rise on her cheeks as she answered.

Sidney snorted, “As if I would be fool enough to stay one minute longer from your side then absolutely needed.” He straightened up and took a step towards her, his hand sliding naturally to sit at her waist.

Charlotte felt her whole body flush, from his touch but more from his words. He didn’t want to be away from her, wished for them to share a room. 

“Good lord, your neck,” he groaned and then kissed her there. After a moment he walked them a further step into the room and kicked the door closed.

“Sidney,” she whispered and his mouth moved to hers.

They were quiet, soft sighs the only noise for several moments and then the whisper of his shirt coming off and her dressing gown being dropped to the floor.

She had been in the process of dressing for the night, had gotten down to just her stockings and shift, when inspiration for her letter had struck. At the loud groan Sidney gave at the sight of her, she thought that maybe forgoing her nightgown was a providential thing.

“Oh, Charlotte, you…” he moved to hold her again but she put a hand out to stop him. He looked adorably confused as he stood there, still as a statue. 

She moved back until she could feel the edge of the bed against her legs. She sat down and moved back, keeping her eyes locked on Sidney’s as she did.

She stretched out a leg, “Now.”

In a flash Sidney was at the edge of the bed, his hands on her leg, sliding up to untie her garter. He moved to roll the stocking down and Charlotte gasped as his mouth followed the downward path of his hands. This was repeated on her other leg and she was nearly light headed from holding her breath.

He stood and undid the fastening of his breeches. Then he was bare to her. So deliciously naked. All that skin that she had been so shocked to see at the cove was now hers to touch and revel in.

The words that Susan had said to her sprang to mind and she felt it to be completely true, she was in love with Sidney Parker.

~*~*~*~*~*~

As he moved back onto the bed Sidney could only think of one thing, he was so deeply in love with this woman.

His hands found her hips and he pulled himself closer to her, claiming a kiss and rejoicing in the whimper that came from her. The kiss broke a moment later when her hands slipped onto his back and scratched up one side of it.

“God, Charlotte.”

“Yes.”

Her knee slid up along his leg and caught at his hip, her foot coming around to stroke along his calf. 

“I don’t know if I can go slow when you do that,” he groaned as she licked at his neck.

“Then go fast,” she answered. 

Sidney felt as if he were harder than he’d ever been, his response to her nearly shocking in its intensity. Keeping one hand on her hip, he brought the other up to cup her breast and free it from her shift as he bent his head and kissed the soft mound. Charlotte arched under him and he felt her core brush against him. She was sopping wet.

It was as if something snapped inside of him. He lifted her hips and, with one quick thrust, slid into her.

“Ah, yessss!” Charlotte’s whole body practically rippled under him, moving like a wave at sea, and he was gone. 

His thrusts were quick and short, his whole body screaming for him to spend himself now. 

“Yes, Sidney, Oh, please,” Charlotte was panting beneath him, seeming to match his efforts but he still moved the hand that was at her hip so his thumb could brush against her bud.

“That’s it Charlotte, come for me. Let me see your pleasure.”

“Please, Sidney. I need…”

“Whatever you want, my love.”

Charlotte clenched around him, drawing her legs around his back, and crying his name. His own end followed just seconds later, a white bliss flooding his mind as he fell onto her and whispered, to softly for her to hear, “I love you.”


	11. A Day of Rest

The walk to church was a pleasant one and Charlotte was thankful for her haralds. Jenny and Alicia called out happily to everyone they knew the news about their Aunt Charlotte.

Those who didn’t hear it from the girls surely heard it from Diana and Arthur, who meet them in the church yard with such a loud call of, “Hello! Mrs. Parker! Sister!” and “Sidney, congratulations!” respectively.

There was a bit of a crush after the service ended, with members of the town all crowding around to wish the new couple well, to the point that Charlotte commented on the way back, “Oh, I wish I could just run away for a bit.”

“Why not?” Sidney answered.

In the confusion of the family arriving back at the house Sidney grabbed her hand and pulled her swiftly along to the back of the house and then down the stairs and into the kitchen. The scullery maid let out a small yelp at their sudden appearance, but quickly procured a small basket of food. Then Sidney was again pulling her along - this time out a back door and down the alley.

She finally caught her breath when they were halfway to the river. “Where are we going?” she asked.

Sidney smiled at her, “I thought… it’s the spot I would always go when I wanted to hide from my tutor.” He stopped at a larger oxbow in the river, a spot where five large willow trees grew together to create a closed off room. “He never did find me.”

“How old were you?”

“Oh, maybe nine or ten.”

Charlotte thought for a moment before asking, “And your brothers would have been?”

“Tom was fifteen and off at school, Arthur would have been four or so.”

“That’s…”

“What?”

She gave a small laugh, “Well, a little lonely. I can’t think of the last time I was by myself at home. Even if I did set off that way, someone was bound to find me before I went too far.”

Sidney took her hand and pulled her to sit down next to him. “You have how many siblings?”

“There are eleven of us,” she said. “Allison is next, she’s twenty and has been my closest companion from the moment she could walk. Then William, who is sixteen and is finishing school in Hampshire.”

Sidney shifted so his head was on her lap and she started to play with his hair and she went on, “Then come Jane and Matthew, the first set of twins…”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sidney listened enraptured as Charlotte talked about all her siblings, about the house in Wilingden that her family had lived in for over two hundred years, about playing around the haystacks in the fall, watching goats be born in the spring, hunting rabbits in the summer, and the cozy games and visits of the winter.

In turn he told her of growing up slightly in awe of Tom. Of their mother dying when he was thirteen and the impact that void had left. How Diana had let the plans for her first season fall away and instead clung to Arthur, who was only seven and had fallen ill at the same time. How he spent his school breaks after that at a cousin’s house, which is where he met Eliza. He touched lightly on how far down he had fallen after she threw him over and how Tom had saved him. He went on at length about the beauty of the Caribbean, which prompted Charlotte to ask him to list all the places he had visited.

They had shifted as they talked. Sitting up to discover the bounty of the basket, laying back down, walking when their backs became stiff. They were now back in the willow room, Sidney laying on the ground with Charlotte’s head draped on his chest - rather like how he had woken up the last two days -- and the talk had just slowly petered out. They had been laying so for nearly a quarter of an hour, just content to be in each other's presence. If pressed, Sidney would say that they had spent the day courting.

Perhaps a needed thing, Sidney thought, for they certainly hadn't done any before the wedding. Although, he wasn't going to begrudge that, not when Charlotte trusted him enough to… a barrage of memories flooded him - from their first kiss to up to this morning. Well, as pleasing as their physical intimacy was, what he still longed for was her heart. 

He glanced down and saw that she had fallen asleep. He took the chance to softly run a finger tip over her cheek, "what do I need to do to win you?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Charlotte let out a large yawn as she left the nursery. This afternoon had been just the quiet she needed but on returning home she had instantly bombarded by the girls, insisting that Aunt Charlotte spend time with them. So she did, they had read together, played several games, and she even ate dinner up here. But now the girls were in bed and, despite her short nap this afternoon, she wished to do the same. 

She was walking down the steps, on her way to say goodnight to Mary, when loud voices caught her ear. She slowly crept down until she was able to see into the drawing room. 

Tom was there, yelling at Sidney. Charlotte wanted to fly to him but just then Mary came down the stairs, walking with a purpose. On her arrival in the drawing room Tom turned to look at Mary and seemed to shrink. Mary held out a small carpet bag and just glared until Tom took the bag and walked out to the hall and then out the door.

“Charlotte?”

Sidney stood in front of her. 

“What happened?”

He glanced back to the drawing room, where Mary was now sitting on the sofa, “I’ll tell you upstairs.”

Charlotte took his arm and they walked up the stairs and into the bedroom. Sometime today Sidney’s belongings had been moved in and Charlotte was thrilled to see how domestic the room looked with their things mixed together.

Charlotte sat down at the vanity and started removing the pins in her hair while Sidney sat down on the bed with a loud sigh and began to remove his boots. “Tom returned just after dinner. He and Mary went straight into the drawing room and were talking for quite a while.” He set the boots on the side of the wardrobe before removing his waistcoat and continuing the story. 

“Then Mary called me in and Tom apologized for his behavior… Well, he thought he was apologizing. No where in his speech did the words “I’m sorry” make an appearance.” Sidney started to turned down the covers. “I managed to hold my temper but somewhere in the middle of all this Mary mentioned that Lady Denham had fallen ill and Tom started bemoaning what that could mean for the building, how all the humiliation he had to bare would be for nothing if the main patron died.” He flopped onto the bed and threw an arm over his eyes. “Mary just stood up and walked out of the room. That’s when I, maybe foolishly, told Tom about the freeze in the works and he began yelling at me -- which I think is when you came down.”

“Perhaps I _ should _ have read the girls one more story.” Charlotte started to remove her dress and stockings

“Mary came back down with a bag packed, told him to go to the hotel or Arthur and Diana’s or a bloody bathing machine - she actually said that - and not to come back until he was ready to think of people as people and not as walking investments.”

Charlotte got into the bed and leaned over to place a small kiss on the edge of Sidney’s jaw. A quick smile was her reward and she laid down, her eyes already so heavy. She heard Sidney give another loud sigh and then stand up. He was gone for only a moment and then slipped back into bed and put out the last candle.

Charlotte was just on the edge of sleep when she felt his arm wrap around her and pull her into his embrace. 


	12. The Regatta, pt 1

How long did it take to make a habit? For the third day in a row Charlotte woke up with her head pillowed on Sidney's chest. Although, this morning was slightly different in the fact that Sidney was wearing a shirt.

While it was a very fine linen and quite smooth under her fingers, it wasn't as smooth as his skin and she was left a little disappointed.

She shifted up to continue the new tradition they had made and placed a soft kiss on Sidney's lips.

He hummed in response and his arms tighten around her. "Good morning."

She was just leaning in to kiss him again when there was a knock on the door.

"Aunt Charlotte?" a small voice said.

Charlotte could feel Sidney groan. "If we're silent they may go away," he whispered.

"Aunt Charlotte?" a second voice joined in.

“This is your fault,” Charlotte said. “They never liked me half as much when I was just Miss Heywood.”

“I can’t blame them. I know I like you more as Mrs. Parker,” Sidney slid his hand down her back and on to her bottom and then gave it a squeeze

Charlotte let out a sharp gasp.

“Aunt Charlotte! Aunt Charlotte!”

~*~*~*~*~*~

After the early morning greeting by her nieces, the day seemed to run away with Charlotte. First breakfast with the family, then Georgiana arrived eager to start her lessons in business management. It had been a wonderfully domestic morning, with Georgian, Sidney, and her all gathered together in the office. But by lunch time her head was reeling and she could tell Georgiana felt the same. Sidney suggested a walk, since he had to meet up with Stringer to tour the building and get a detailed idea of what was truly needed for different stages of completion.

The walk was just the thing Charlotte needed. Not only did it give her a chance to expend some energy but there was also a chance for Georgiana to ask her a delicate question; once things with the building were settled and Charlotte and Sidney were ready to set up their own home, could she live with them?

Charlotte had to confess that there hadn’t been a chance for talk of anything beyond the building, but that she would talk to Sidney soon.

On her return to Trafalgar House she was a bit surprised to see Tom in the drawing room. She instantly felt guilty for such a thought, it was his house after all.

“Ah, Charlotte.” He looked rather sheepish, and the yellowing bruise on his jaw didn’t help matters.

“Sidney isn't here.”

“Yes, well...” he looked down and then away. “I knew that, ran into him at the building site. I asked about plans for the regatta and he said that you would know where...”

“Oh, yes,” she got up and walked over to the office. Tom trailed along behind.

“Oh my,” he said when he entered the room.

“Yes, Sidney seems to want to look at every piece of paper all at the same time,” she said with a frown.

“I didn't...” he started, “That is... I didn't realize the extent of it all.”

Charlotte didn't respond to that, rather she walked over to the corner of the room that had been her base of operations and retrieved a sheet of paper. “I made a copy just for you.”

“Children's sand castle contest, luncheon, fisherman's boat race, gentleman's amateur rowing,” he read aloud. “Yes, wonderful. Something for everyone to enjoy.” He looked up at her and smiled brightly, “Now we just need some visitors.”

“Papa, Papa! Come out to the garden!”

The arrival of Jenny and Alicia cut off any need for a reply.

Tom bowed quickly to her and walked away.

It was soon time for dinner and Sidney came in just as they were sitting down. Charlotte tried to ask him about the works but every time she spoke he started, his mind clearly caught up in figuring through the information he had learned. She wasn't a bit surprised when he excused himself to go back to the office to continue working on the accounts. She was surprised, however, when she asked if he was coming to bed and he told her to go on without him.

Laying in the bed she felt utterly foolish as a tear slipped down her check. It was only... while she had given him a few quick kisses, Sidney hadn't kissed her in two days.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Tuesday morning Charlotte woke alone in bed.

She was just setting out her clothes for the day when the door open and Sidney staggered in.

“I fell asleep at the damned desk,” he said before flopping face first into the bed.

Charlotte dressed quickly and slipped out to give him a chance to rest. Luckily the children were all awake and eager for her attention. The prospect of the sandcastle contest was foremost in their conversation and so Charlotte found herself being pulled along out of the house and on her way to the beach and still without a chance to have any time with her husband.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sidney Parker woke up in a truly horrible mood. It was almost is if he was hungover only there had been no alcohol consumed. His head throbbed, his eyes were aching, and his mouth was dry.

All of these symptoms could be traced back to the long night he had spent pouring over the Sanditon accounts, but the first coherent thought that crossed his mind was, “Where is Charlotte?”

His mood only increased when he discovered exactly how late in the day it was and the fact that Charlotte had already eaten and had left for the festivities. One missed morning kiss and his whole day was off. Though... He had barely even kissed her yesterday morning, hadn't touched her beyond their fingers brushing as she passed him papers. He froze with his cup of coffee halfway to his mouth, he hadn't fucked her since Saturday. How the hell had that happened?

Cursing himself for a fool (he could have put the paperwork aside last evening when she came in to say good night), Sidney quickly finished his lunch and got dressed. He needed to find his wife.


	13. The Regatta, pt 2

Charlotte was walking back along the beach, alone for the first time today, when she heard a refined voice call out her name. Turning in the direction of the voice she saw an elegant woman in a fashionable green coat with purple trimmings.

“Susan?”

“Oh my dear, I wanted so badly to find out how your dance with Mr. Sidney Parker turned out but you vanished from the ball. So I decided to come down here and ask.” A wry smile played along the lady's mouth.

“ What?” Charlotte cried in surprise and joy as she rushed over and hugged her .

“I also had nothing in my calendar and a day at a regatta sounded lovely.”

Charlotte felt a wave of relief wash over her.  Perhaps Susan would be able to straighten out her mixed up thoughts.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Everywhere he went today it seemed like Sidney was being told, “Oh, she just left.” A far cry from only weeks ago when he complained that she was ubiquitous, now he couldn't find her  anywhere .

“Ah, Mr. Parker! Just in time, sir.” James Stringer called to him. “We're heading over towards the river. Robinson and I thought to watch the fisherman's race, won't you join us?”

Sidney sighed, it was as good a place as any to search for Charlotte.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“So, the lady of the town is on her deathbed and the heartbroken heiress has flung herself into accountancy. How thrilling.” Susan made it all sound like the plot of a dramatic novel, “But tell me, does a certain gentleman know that you're in love with him?”

Charlotte blushed, “Well, I wasn't completely truthful with you at the ball. There was a significant matter that I omitted.”

“Does it have to do with you telling Mrs. Campion that any true friend of Mr. Parker's knows that you're his wife?” she asked.

“How did you know that?” Charlotte was amazed.

Susan just laughed, “There were other ladies in the withdrawing room at the time and, from what I understand, Mrs. Campion has just enough of a mean streak that they were all too happy to spread word of her set down.”

“I didn't mean to...” Charlotte started to speak but didn't quite know how to end, didn't mean to give insult? Didn't mean to lie to Susan? Didn't mean to fall so very much in love?

“But my question still stands, have you told him?”

“No,” Charlotte said softly, “Since we returned there has been a tizzy of work to do and he has been so caught up in reckoning the accounting for the building project that he didn't even come to bed last night.”

“You share a bed?”

Charlotte's blushed spread, “I... That is to say...”

“Let me just ask one question, and please answer frankly,” Susan stopped walking and looked directly into her eyes, “is he gentle with you?”

Charlotte thought of the lazy morning kisses, of the hesitant way he answered her bold question at the ball, of his hands that traced so reverently across her skin.

“Ah, I can see from your face that he does. Wonderful.” Susan started walking again, “A man who can truly love your body is only a step away from loving your soul.”

"And yet," she continued after they had walked for a few moments, "I would still tell him soon."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Finally,  _ finally,  _ Sidney caught a glimpse of his wife – and it would have to be at the starting line of the race – she was sitting at a small table checking off the names of the competitors.

“Sidney Parker.”

She looked up sharply and then a smile broke out over her face, “So you made it. I was wondering after the way you stumbled into the room this morning.”

“Yes, well,” he bent down low, so no one could over hear as he said, “the next time I try to stay up with paperwork please remind me that I'm an idiot and that it is infinitely better to sleep in your arms than in a hard chair.”

She blushed at that and  he desperately wished he could kiss her.

“All right, to the boat lads!” Stringer's voice called him away.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The race was a thing of beauty. There had been a bit of drama when two boats collided halfway through and then the remaining two boats were neck and neck coming around the last bend. But then... it was as if Sidney's boat grew wings for it pulled away so rapidly that it won by almost a full length.

The crews stepped off the boats and made their way to the small pavilion where the prize cup was. She caught Sidney's eye as he passed her and the way he looked at her, with his hair sweaty and still painting for breath, caused a fire to light  low in her belly .

Susan had been talked into handing out the prize, since she was, apparently, a lady of high rank. Charlotte tried to focus on the presentation but her eyes stayed stuck to her husband's form,  trying to decide how to tell him .

The cup was handed out and the teams all shook hands but instead of joining the crowd, Sidney simply walked off towards the line of trees. Charlotte followed as quickly as she could.  Perhaps this was her moment .

When she caught up to him Sidney was standing with his  forehead pressed against a tree, his whole body tense and his hands fisted. 

Charlotte slipped between him and the tree, “Hello.”

Sidney sighed and it was as if his body deflated. His head moved from resting against the tree to resting on her, his hands coming up to hold her waist.

“You won, so I wonder what has you in such a mood,” she said.

“I find that am all out of sorts the longer I’m away from you,” Sidney whispered into her ear.

Charlotte flushed with joy. Maybe Susan was right and there was a chance Sidney would come to love her. 

“I woke up sore and cranky and there was no sweet wife to distract me with her honeyed mouth, so I became angry at myself for choosing paperwork over you.”

“A very foolish choice indeed,” she murmured as she moved her hands slowly up his arms.

“Then when I went in search of you I was told at every turn that I had just missed you.”

“Poor man,” she said with a chuckle.

“Yes, indeed. Laugh at me.” a strange look crossed his face, “The poor fool who’s so in love with his wife that he becomes despondent if he doesn’t see her.”

Every nerve in her body suddenly went on alert, “Sidney…” she whispered.

He kissed her.

It was as if a thunderstorm had been loosed within her. Pure energy surging from Sidney’s lips onto hers. She reached up and began to untie his cravat.

“Charlotte, what --”

She pulled the length of fabric away and placed a kiss on the new exposed skin. 

“Charlotte, not here,” Sidney  murmured but she didn’t care.

“Say it again.”

Sidney tensed against her, breathing hard, “I love you.”

It was as if a peak of pleasure washed over her. She arched and gasped, “Sidney, yes!”

The hands on her waist tightened and Sidney was lifting her, stepping closer to pin her body between him and the tree. She moved to draw his braces from his shoulders, then to untuck his shirt so she could touch his skin, that wonderful skin that she hadn’t felt in days.

At the same time Sidney was bunching up her skirts. His hands drifting under them to find the skin of her thighs, and then… One hand shifted up higher and brushed against her bud as he whispered into her mouth, “I love you.”

This time the peak was stronger, sending spasms through her whole body and causing her breasts to ache. She frantically began undoing the row of buttons on her dress. Sidney groaned and brushed her hands away, his own finishing the task while his mouth shifted to lay a scattering of kisses all over her chest.

With her hands free and her husband distracted, her next thought was to undo his breeches. The buttons of his fall were easy enough but her fingers trembled as she reached for the lacing that tied the garment together. As she plucked at the knot she brushed against his prick and Sidney let out a loud groan. It was the work of a second to twist her hand so she was holding him. 

“Char--” she felt his knees buckle and he nearly dropped her. So she threw her other arm around his neck and shifted her leg so it was wrapped around his hip.

The sound that he made was one of pure lust, leaving him open mouthed and panting. She leaned in to meet his mouth and it was less of a kiss and more of sharing air, their lips light on each other as they both gasped and panted.

Sidney grabbed her hips and shifted them, causing her hand to fall away as he entered her. 

“I love you,” he said again as he started thrusting and it became a chant as he drove her over the edge for a third time. 

~*~*~*~*

If it had been up to Sidney he would have stayed in that grove forever, a wash in the beauty of Charlotte. Like some dryad goddess from mythology, she was utterly perfect with her breasts bared and skirts hiked up as she slumped again his shoulder and struggled to catch her breath.

Unfortunately, sounds from the Regatta reminded him that anyone could walk this way and he did not want anyone else to see this version of Charlotte, this was his alone. Slowly he began to button up her dress and straighten her skirts. She let out a low moan when he set her back on her feet. He couldn't help but kiss her.

"Sidney, I--"

"Not now," he said while fastening his breeches, "anyone could see."

"But Sidney--"

He cut her off with another kiss, "When we're home.”

And then his prediction came true, for the sound of Mary's voice carried to them.

"I think Charlotte went this way. Probably to check that the food was restocked.”

Charlotte looked at him, panic on her face.

“Cut around and meet them there,” he said as he tucked his shirt in, “I’ll see you later.”

In a flash she was gone and he was left to search for his cravat.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Charlotte could hardly contain herself. He loved her. Sidney Parker loved  _ her _ .

Oh, she might burst from it.

Somehow she made it back to the main area and meet up with Mary, who was walking arm in arm with Tom. It looked as if they may have mended things. Mary pointed out Susan, who was getting ready to leave and wanted to see Charlotte one last time.

Susan set a keen eye at her, then smiled, “You told him?”

Charlotte blushed heavily. “Not yet,” she whispered, “but he told me.”

Susan’s smile widened, “Ah, did I not say?” She pulled a card out of her bag. “Now, I want to know all about you, Charlotte Parker. You must write to me, and the moment you return to town I expect a visit.”

They embraced.

“And put your poor husband out of his misery as soon as you can,” she whispered to Charlotte, before letting her go and climbing into her carriage.

Charlotte turned and walked with determination towards Trafalgar House.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The evening had been unbearably tedious. Tom was in an exuberant mood due to the success of the regatta and he managed to pull Arthur, Diana, and even Georgiana into his wake. All of them filling the house and making dinner a loud affair.

When dinner was over and the ladies were withdrawing, Charlotte whispered as she passed him, "we need our own lodgings."

Sidney bit back a groan. Their own home, a place for Charlotte to decorate to her tastes, for him to just be in peace with no one wanting things from him, a place for… his breath caught at the idea - a place for children.

Arthur poked his arm, "hasn't heard a word we've said."

"That win was a mighty effort, so I suppose he can be forgiven." Tom laughed, "Take some advice from an old man, a hot bath and some peppermint oil now will stave off the worst of the hurt tomorrow."

Arthur and Tom may have laughed at him as he left the room, but he was willing to put up with that indignity if it meant having a moment with his own thoughts.

He hadn't planned on confessing his feelings today, but Charlotte… He flushed just remembering her reaction.

As if summoned by his thoughts, the door opened and Charlotte entered the room.

"Don't say a word!" She rushed over to him and placed a finger against his lips. "I spent all day thinking about how to say this, and I thought to tell you after the race but you quite distracted me."

"I was not the one who-"

"Hush!" She put her whole hand over his mouth. Sidney retaliated by pulling her down astride his lap.

She moved her hand away from his mouth and traced over his face, eyebrows, nose, jaw.

"Well?"

She smiled, "I love you."


	14. Epilogue

The morning after the regatta found Mr. and Mrs. Parker walking along the clifftop. They had barely slept, too caught up in each other and whispering reasurences of their love. When the sun finally started to lighten the sky they agreed to continue their moment of bliss outside, away from the bustle of the family.

Indeed, the conversation as they first left Trafalgar House had been about the particulars of finding their own home. Closer to London was Sidney's request, since he did have his own business ventures that needed minding. Large enough for Georgiana to stay with them was Charlotte's. Space for children was a happy consideration for both. "My mother was seventeen when I was born, so maybe not eleven." "Ah, but didn't you say twins run in your family?"

The talk had shifted to how long they might need to stay in Sanditon. As hard as that night in the office had been, it did give Sidney a rather good grasp on the situation. Building could probably resume in a week or so, although there may still be papers missing. "I didn't once see any mention of insurance."

Finally, the responsibilities of life ended their pleasant idyll and they took leave of each other, Sidney to the rest of the paperwork and Charlotte to a dress fitting, but not before one last kiss that left them both wishing they could throw away decorum and simply return to bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The Assembly Rooms were glowing with light. Bright in a way they hadn’t been the first time Charlotte had walked through the doors.

“Have I told you how absolutely stunning you look tonight, Mrs. Parker?”

Charlotte smiled at hearing those words, “Oh, I think once or twice.” She turned to look at Sidney. “But I am vain enough that I long to hear you say them again.”

“Oh, I don’t think it is vanity, my dear,” Sidney said. “I think you have kept a list of all the times I have insulted you and you simply wish to exact your revenge.”

“If I were to take revenge, sir, then I would deny to dance with you.”

Sidney grinned “Ah, that would wound me, for I do so love to dance with you.”

Charlotte laughed, “Not the first time. You were simply left with me since your friends took the more desirable partners.”

“You are quite mistaken, Mrs. Parker,” Sidney’s breath ghosted over her as he whispered in her ear, “I was shocked to discover what abismale taste my friends have.”

“And that is why you yelled at me later?”

Sidney pulled her into one of the corners, behind a large swath of curtain. “Far better to yell at you then to let my true thoughts out.” He kissed her neck lightly, “Although I will admit now that they were rather base.”

“So, no different that what you are thinking at the moment?” she asked, trying to laugh but turning breathless as Sidney’s mouth moved from her neck down to her chest. “Sidney! Someone will see!”

“And what can they do, madam?” He smirked at her, “Force me to marry you again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's Thanksgiving here in the US and I just want to say how thankful I am for all of you. This fandom may be little but it is one of the most welcoming and encouraging fandoms I've been a part of in a long time.
> 
> I've started a new Sanditon story (which will be posted as soon as I think of a title) and have ideas for several more brewing, so I'll see you around.
> 
> ::blows kisses::


End file.
